


[Podfic] The Reasonable Doubt 'verse

by Twilight_Angel



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Neal has little self-control when there's someone (or two someones) he wants, Peter has too much self-control, and El just wants her boys to be happy.First time set in the first half of season 1. Originally posted in 19 parts to livejournal.





	[Podfic] The Reasonable Doubt 'verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reasonable Doubt 'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72421) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in June 2010.

**[MP3 of each story in the series](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/seriesreasonable-doubt)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201006071.zip)**

5:38:34 total

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
